George Tong Boulden
My 5th Great Grandfather George Tong Boulden was born in 1807 in Marden, Kent to labourer George Boulden and Sarah Stanley in the reign of King George III. 9 October 1807 - George was baptised in Marden. 19 May 1834 - George married Susanna Wells. They were married in All Saints, Maidstone. 7 September 1834 - His daughter, Eliza Boulden (my 4th great grandmother), was born. 26 April 1835 - His daughter, Eliza Boulden (my 4th great grandmother), was baptised in Sutton Valence. 4 August 1836 - His daughter, Harriet Boulden, was baptised in Chart-next-Sutton-Valence. 31 December 1837 - His daughter, Mary Ann Boulden, was baptised in Chart-next-Sutton-Valence. 4 August 1839 - His son, George Boulden, was baptised in Chart-next-Sutton-Valence. 6 June 1841 - He lived in Folly, Chart Sutton. Aged 30, Ag Lab, born in county. Living with him: Susanna Boulden aged 30, born in county, Sarah Boulden aged 8, born in county, Eliza Boulden aged 7, born in county, and George Boulden aged 2, born in county. 23 October 1842 - His son, John Boulden, was baptised in Chart-next-Sutton-Valence. 30 March 1851 - He lived in Folly Mead Cottage, Chart Next Sutton Valence. Aged 44, Farmer's Son, of Marden. Living with him: wife Susanna Boulden aged 44, Farmer's Wife, of Marden, daughter Eliza Boulden aged 16, Farmer's Daughter, of Sutton Valence, son John Boulden aged 8, of Chart Sutton, and visitor Mercy Highland aged 20, unmarried Out of Employ, of Chart Sutton. 18 February 1854 - His granddaughter, Mary Ann Rowe Boulden, was born in Chart Sutton. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Headcorn Road, Chart Sutton. Aged 53, Farmer of 35 Acres, of Marden. Living with him: wife Susannah Boulden aged 54, of Marden, son John Boulden aged 18, unmarried, of Chart Sutton, daughter Eliza Boulden aged 26, of Sutton Valence, brother William Boulden aged 40, Farmer - Partner, of Boughton Monchelsea, granddaughter Mary A R Boulden aged 7, of Chart Sutton, and granddaughter Sarah E Boulden aged 1, of Chart Sutton. 4 February 1867 - His daughter, Sarah Boulden, married William Rowe in St Mary Magdalene, Bermondsey, England. 1867 - His grandson, William George Rowe (son of Sarah), was born in Maidstone District. 2 April 1871 - He lived in The Brickyard (near theretoo), Chart Sutton. Aged 60, Farmer of 32 Acres, of Marden. Living with him: wife Susannah Boulden aged 60, of Marden, daughter Eliza Boulden aged 30, unmarried, of Sutton Valence, son John Boulden aged 25, unmarried Farmer's Son, of Chart Sutton, daughter Mary Boulden aged 18, unmarried, of Chart Sutton, and brother William Boulden aged 50, Farming in Co., of Boughton Monchelsea. 25 February 1872 - His daughter, Eliza Boulden, married William Boulden in The Parish Church, Tovil, Kent, England. 19 May 1872 - His granddaughter, Susanna Boulden, was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 22 June 1873 - His grandson, George John Rowe (son of Sarah), was baptised in Chart Sutton, Kent, England. 24 November 1874 - His wife was buried in St Michael's Church, Chart Sutton. 9 November 1880 - He died aged 73 in Chart Bottom Farm, Kent.